


Twenty Year Old Virgin

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Random Fics [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a nerd, Bisexual Ben Solo, Cigarettes, F/M, Rey is a virgin, Sex talk but no sex so it's rated T, Trope Subversion, Virginity is a Social Construct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Rey is about to turn twenty but she's still a virgin, so she asks Ben if he'll help her out.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Random Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801357
Comments: 96
Kudos: 175
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	Twenty Year Old Virgin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melusine11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/gifts), [vulpines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpines/gifts).



> And for anyone else who felt pressured to have sex before they were ready.

"He's right outside - just go and ask him, Rey!"

Rey sighs and looks up at her friend.

"But I barely know him. What if he thinks I'm weird?" She lowers her voice, even though the music of the house party ensures that nobody can hear them talking. "What if he doesn't like me?"

Her friend rolls their eyes. "Rey, Ben has a reputation for a reason. Even if he doesn't like you, he'll do it. Now go on. You want to do it, don't you?"

Rey considers shrugging but nods instead. "Yeah, of course I do. Who wants to be a twenty year old virgin, right?"

"Right. Now go on, before he comes back in."

Rey sets her shoulders and pushes through the small crowd to head out onto the back deck. There are a few people there, but Ben stands by himself at the bottom of the two steps that lead down to the yard, smoking a cigarette and scrolling through his iPhone. He looks like he usually looks - very large, a bit annoyed, and dressed entirely in black. His hair has grown long in the months Rey has known him - just an acquaintance really, attending the same house parties and occasional bar nights. She's never spoken to him alone, but when he notices her walking close he smiles at her and tucks his phone into the pocket of his leather jacket. Rey left her sweater inside and she wraps her arms around and shivers a bit in the autumn chill. Ben frowns.

"You look cold, do you want to go inside?"

"No, it's fine. I wanted to talk to you? If that's okay?" She's embarrassed by how breathy her voice sounds but Ben's expression doesn't change. 

"Sure, Rey. What's up?" He tilts his head to the side and a bit of dark hair falls across his brow, and she has a desperate desire to hook her finger around it and tuck it back over his ear. But she doesn't; she's never touched him and she thinks that would be a very weird way to start.

"Well, my birthday is in a couple weeks."

"Happy birthday!" He interrupts her with a widening grin, then drops the butt of the cigarette to the ground and stomps it out with his toe. "That's awesome."

"Yeah! Thanks. You know, another year older."

"And deeper in debt," Ben adds.

"What?"

"It's a song. Never mind. What's up with your birthday?"

Rey pulls her arms around her more tightly. "Okay, so, I'll be turning twenty—"

"Ah, and you need somebody to buy you alcohol?" He frowns, obviously confused. "But most of your friends are over twenty-one, I'm sure Poe would—"

"I'm a virgin." Rey interrupts him, probably too loudly, but she wants to get this over with. His mouth snaps shut and he stares at her for several moments. 

"Okay?" He finally says, pulling his eyebrows together and drawing the "O" out for what feels like forever. 

"I don't want to be a twenty year old virgin, and I was hoping you would help with that." The words tumble out of Rey's mouth, and as soon as they are spoken she regrets it. She has never spent a moment alone with this man and she's propositioning him in the most awkward way possible. What on earth was she thinking? "Never mind," she says immediately, turning away. "Forget I said anything."

"Wait," he says, grabbing her upper arm and turning her back to face him. He's up on the first step, which puts them almost at eye level. He lets go of her almost immediately. "You want to have sex with me?"

"Just to lose my virginity."

"Right. We'll come back to that. Why me, though?"

_Because you're so tall and broad, you have huge hands and your hair looks so soft and you smell good even with the gross cigarettes and you have pretty eyes and..._

"Because you've already had sex with everyone else, so what's one more person, right?" She tries to smile, like she's making a joke, but he doesn't smile back and she lets hers die. This is the most awkward she's ever felt in her life. She wishes she'd never gotten out of bed this morning. 

"I like to have sex with my friends, that's true. Do you think we're friends?"

Rey shakes her head and a wave of humiliation washes over her. She swallows the lump that's beginning to form in her throat. 

"Do you want to be friends?" He asks, and the question surprises her. It must show on her face, because he quickly clarifies, "Not for the sex thing. Just... to get to know each other better?"

His face is open and he looks hopeful, eyes wide, like he's excited simply by talking to her and he wants to do more of it. 

"Yeah," she says, and he smiles, bringing out the dimples in his cheeks. She can't help but smile back. 

"Good. Me too." His expression grows serious again. "Now what is this about wanting to lose your virginity before you turn twenty?"

A bit of the humiliation comes back to Rey, but she pushes though it. "I mean, twenty? That's too old to be a virgin, isn't it? I'm an adult."

Ben sighs, his cheeks puffing out briefly, and then he starts to talk. To lecture, really. He reminds Rey a bit of her instructors at college, when they really get into the topic. She wonders if he'll start pacing. "Okay, first of all, virginity is a social construct, not a physical reality. I assume you're saying that you've never had vaginal intercourse, but that's not the only kind of sex. Oral sex is sex, anal sex, and there's a whole range of sex acts that don't even involve penetration." Ben pauses to run one of his huge hands through his soft hair, and Rey can only stare at him. He's getting quite wound up - this is clearly something that he believes in strongly - but all Rey can think about is how much she wants him to teach her all about the range of non-penetrative sex acts he's thinking about. "Secondly, you shouldn't feel pressure to have sex just because you've reached a certain age or point of your life. Have sex because you really want to, or because you've met someone you really want to have sex with." He breathes, and Rey imagines that his cheeks flush slightly, but it's dark and maybe it's just getting colder. "My point, Rey, is that there's nothing wrong with being a virgin - whatever that means - on your twentieth birthday. Okay?"

Rey nods, and Ben - who had been leaning very close during his little diatribe - moves back and relaxes, his shoulders slumping. 

"Good. And sorry about that, uh, speech there."

"It's clearly something you believe in very strongly. Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure," he says, pulling a cigarette out of his pack, the flash of the lighter illuminating the hard planes of his face. He's shaking a little bit - it looks like he's chilly too, maybe they should go in from the cold soon.

"How old were you, your first time?"

Ben laughs, smoke trailing out of his nostrils, and chuckles. "Am I that transparent?"

"Kinda," Rey answers, giggling herself.

"Okay, well. I know I just made a big deal about different kinds of sex and how virginity is a construct, but I know what you're asking. I "had sex" for the first time when I was twenty three." He even did the finger-quotes when he said _had sex_ and Rey couldn't help but roll her eyes. "So you still have time to become a sex god after you turn twenty."

"Point taken," she says. "Can we go in now?"

"Sure," he says, taking the last step up to stand next to her. "But can I ask you one last thing before we do?"

"Of course." 

"I heard you talking to Finn once about science fiction movies, and there's going to be a little festival on Saturday over in Coruscant, I was thinking about going, maybe you'd like to come?" He smiles. "Early birthday present."

Something lights up in Rey's chest and she feels immediately warmer. "Yeah, that would be nice."

Ben grins and tosses his cigarette butt down the stairs onto the concrete. They turn towards the door, and Rey looks up at him. 

"We'll be going as friends, then?"

Ben gently takes her arm and pulls her hand through his elbow, linking their arms. 

"How about we make it a date?"

"I'd like that a lot," Rey answers.

They laugh together and walk back into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> She might yet lose her virginity (whatever that means) before her birthday! But if she does it will be because she and Ben want to, not because she's turning twenty and she has to xoxo
> 
> Rey: I'm an adult:  
> My brain:  
> 


End file.
